


When The Sun Touches The Ground (I'll Wait For You)

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Scarecrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe it was because of those reasons, such as the boringness of the daily life, searching for an escape to really live, that they had listened a little bit closer when the old lady in the house near the woods had told them the story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Touches The Ground (I'll Wait For You)

When the lights of the day slowly faded and the warmth slowly disappeared, a small group of boys met in the dark shadows of the trees surrounding them, the shapes of the leaves leaving a strange pattern on their faces as the last rays of light looked through the branches.

Together with the rustling of the trees and the howling of the wind the murmuring of the boys made this slightly creepy atmosphere that gave you goose bumps but still left you waiting, waiting for more.

As the wind became stronger the group of boys slowly started to walk, leaving the safe shadows of the trees behind and stepping out of the woods and onto the field in front of them. Some people probably wouldn’t have seen it, but if you just paid a bit attention you would have noticed that one boy, his hair was as black as the shadows of the trees surrounding him, walked just a little bit behind the group, more unsure where to place his feet, as if the next step could cause something that he wouldn’t be able to control anymore.

Now that the group had completely stepped out of the shadows the murmurs grew to actual words and the different voices of them suddenly sounded hectic, it was like they were arguing. Nothing of the calmness and mysteriousness was left, they were just those boys again, walking down the streets of Newark every day, living their lives as everybody else did, boring and grey, every single day.

Maybe it was because of those reasons, such as the boringness of the daily life, searching for an escape to really live, that they had listened a little bit closer when the old lady in the house near the woods had told them the story. Maybe it was the creepiness of how the wind howled in the windows inside the old mansion, just like it did in the trees outside, maybe it was the wisdom that they connected with the age of the lady, the years of experience and maybe, just maybe, it was pure hopelessness, just waiting for the clue that would make their life just a little bit different.

Though, the way this old lady had told the story it got this real feeling, this shudder that wanders down your spine, leaving your skin tickling with this bitter taste of fear.

And when the day ended and the boys had spread out to do whatever they needed to do, they wouldn’t forget the words this old lady had told them earlier, the sound of the words still ringing in their ears as they walked down the street, sat at home and had dinner with their family, when they laid in their bed awake that night. It was clear that all of them remembered the legend, written in promiscuous words, repeating the poem over and over in their heads.

 

_Where the sun goes down and touches the ground,_

_The place where it was, the place where they found,_

_The bodies of people who lost their fate,_

_The bodies of people that went too late,_

_So run, better run but don’t make a sound,_

_It will come, cursed and bound._

_Move your body when the sunlight dies_

_Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow._

_Where the forest meets the field, they say,_

_The place where it was, the place when that day,_

_The scarecrow came with the fog at night,_

_Taking their lives away with the light,_

_You better beg, you better pray,_

_When it comes along with the smell of hay._

_Move your body when the sunlight dies,_

_Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow._

 

And when they stood on the field, waiting for the sun to touch the ground, as it said in the legend, they shivered. If you would have asked them why, they would have said it was excitement, the adrenaline pulsing through their veins but in the end there was this bitter sweet smell of fear in the air, a fear that nobody would ever admit.

They never really thought it was real. They had liked the thought of an adventure, but their imagination wasn’t capable of thinking that there was something else, something you couldn’t explain with science.

Though, there was one boy in this group, and it happened to be that boy that walked a little behind, whose imagination wasn’t grey and dull yet, a boy who liked to put the pictures inside of his head onto the paper, make them real.

Maybe it was because of this imagination, of his belief in things you could not explain, that he hadn’t wanted to go at first. The wary danger of ignorance didn’t drown the hope though, and soon enough this boy would turn out to be braver than all the other boys in the group, all the boys that wanted to be strong and brave. Maybe that was the difference. He had never wanted to be strong and brave.

So, when the sun went down that day, when the big ball of fire touched the field with golden spikes of grain it was him that mumbled the last words of the poem, the words that would bring the answer.

_“I am calling you, scarecrow, you, who comes with night,_

_And goes with the glow of the morning light._

_Move your body when the sunlight dies,_

_I wait for you to see you rise.”_

When the boy began to speak it was like the world stopped to rotate, it was like everything had stopped moving. The sounds of the trees that had seemed so terrifying, the mumbling of the boys, the wind rustling in the trees, everything became silent. Everything seemed to listen to the words, the voice of the dark haired pale boy, it almost sounded like a chant even though he was just speaking normally.

When the last words were spoken, it felt like they were alone on this world.

And then came the fog.

Together with it, all the sounds came back, they clashed around the heads of the boys that were suddenly cowering on the ground, holding their heads to protect them. The wind howled and the trees bowed in the sudden movements of the air, a swarm of ravens crashing through the trees into the sky above the field, disappearing into the fog.

But there was one boy still standing.

Through his half closed eyes, he saw it coming. And when the fog faded, the shadow of the creature overshadowed all of them.

The sun burnt bright behind it as it came closer and closer with every step, the seconds passing by but the young boy couldn’t run, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even lift his arms to protect himself from whatever was coming. Screams filled his ears as the boys in front of him jumped up, broke out of their trance and started running, the sounds of fear leaving their mouths uncontrollably, letting them be children again, scared and helpless. They ran into the woods, leaving the boy, his name was Gerard, alone.

The creature was close now, the shape vague and completely black, the only color seemed to be the fiery sun in the background, like it soaked in all the colors to burn even brighter.

If Gerard wouldn’t have been so scared, he probably would have liked to draw this scenery.

Now the creature was only 5 maybe 6 steps away from him and he still couldn’t move, his body paralyzed by the overwhelming fear he felt.

Another step and another step. Gerard closed his eyes. _What was happening?_

He could hear the blades of grass breaking and cracking underneath the feet of the creature.

And then, for a moment, everything became silent. Neither Gerard nor the other thing moved.

It seemed like the time was standing still, like the world had stopped moving.

 _Is this death?_ Gerard asked himself. _Am I dying?_

But then he felt the breath on his skin, hot and heavy.

His eyes shot open, his heart pounding in his chest heavily and the blood rushing through his veins, carrying the adrenaline with it. For a moment he couldn’t see anything, he was blinded by the last rays of light that radiated from the sinking sun but slowly the light faded and he was able to see again. And what he saw wasn’t what he had expected.

There, standing right in front of him was a boy, just a bit younger than him. He was pale, even paler than Gerard, his skin actually appeared grey, his lips were colorless as well. Black short hair framed his bony features, sticks of hay sticking in his hair. The only color that could be found in his face were his eyes. Gerard couldn’t really describe the color. He couldn’t find the names of a shade he knew to perfectly describe them, even though he knew lots of shades. In his opinion it wouldn’t have been right to label those eyes just like this, it was more like they told a story, like they were a painting. They weren’t just a nice color, they reminded him of late summer nights, the falling leaves when autumn came. They were such a contrast to the rest of his face, grey and lifeless. Now, it was not like his face was ugly, it was a beautiful face, Gerard noticed now, there was just this eerie feeling lingering inside the shadows of the pale face. Only now Gerard noticed how small the boy actually was, well, shorter than himself. He looked young, but old at the same time, like he had the body of a young boy but the wisdom and knowledge of a wise old man. It seemed misplaced. When the slightly taller boy looked down on him and noticed that the boy was wearing a red shirt with a checked pattern, the sleeves rolled up. There was hay sticking out of the sleeves and the collar. Gerard wondered if it itched. The dark grey jeans of the small boy were ripped open at the knees, the ends of the jeans disappearing in black leather boots that looked well-worn. There was hay sticking out of the boots as well.

Gerard needed to look at the boy in front of him again to finally understand.

This boy was the scarecrow.

Gerard opened and closed his mouth again, he wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and he wanted to sing, it was ridiculous. This boy here, this boy that was standing in front of him was the scarecrow, the legendary scarecrow.

“You called for me.” The words of the boy in front of Gerard took him by surprise. He was still lost in his hurricane of mixed emotions and didn’t quite comprehend what the boy was saying. It hadn’t been a real question, more like a statement anyway.

“And you didn’t run.” The boy continued without waiting for an answer, he tried to sound calm but Gerard could hear the hint of excitement in his voice.

‘I couldn’t.’ Gerard wanted to say, but the words never left his mouth. Somehow, he didn’t want to destroy this excitement the boy in front of him had showed. He just would have felt bad about it later anyways.

“I’m Frank.” He held out his hand for me.

“You are the scarecrow.” Gerard blubbered, not really knowing what he was doing.

“I’m Frank.” He said again, almost defiant, like a little child. Finally Gerard grabbed his hand and shook it, making him smile.

It was weird to see him smile, his eyes beaming and the grey features of his face curling into a big smile. Suddenly the look on his face changed, it seemed like he was waiting for something. _‘What did I do wrong now? ‘_ thought Gerard. Then he got it.

“Oh, my name is Gerard.” The look on Frank’s face changed again, he was satisfied now, Gerard guessed. He mentally let out a sigh.

“What are you doing here?” he continued to ask the slightly taller boy. Gerard almost choked on his spit, what was _he_ doing here? The better question was ‘What was Frank doing here?’ Or actually ‘What was Frank?’. Gerard didn’t know if he should tell Frank the truth about why he was here so he just answered him with another question.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Frank remained quiet, you could basically see how the thoughts rushed through his brain, putting words together for the answer. To Gerard’s surprise he actually answered his question, but what surprised him even more was the answer.

“I don’t know.” The smaller boys’ eyes looked at Gerard questioning, like he could give him the answer. And maybe he really knew the answer.

Back that day when the boys had visited the old lady it was true that all of them had thought about what she had told them all the time, that their thoughts had always led to this one thing, the story, but it had been different with Gerard. He wouldn’t have stopped thinking about it and the information he had gotten hadn’t quite satisfied him yet, so he had went back to visit that old lady again. Once he was there he had wanted to ask all the things he had wanted to know about the scarecrow and soaked up all the information he could get. Usually he wasn’t that much the curious type, but this legend hadn’t let go of him anymore. When Gerard had knocked on the mansion’s door the old lady had opened, a knowing look on her face, saying that she had already awaited him. Gerard hadn’t wondered about it, his mind had been completely filled with this story, he needed to know more.

When they had sat down in the living room of the old house, it had already started getting dark outside but the dark haired boy really hadn’t cared if he would have needed to walk home in the dark. The night had always been his favorite time of the day anyway, it was the time when he was all by himself, the time when he had time to think about the things that interested him. It was the time when he was creative, drawing throughout the nights and being tired in school. He didn’t really care though, he had always thought sleep was just a waste of time anyway.

After both of them had sat down and the old weird lady and Gerard both held a cup of steaming hot tea in their hands, he hadn’t even needed to open his mouth to ask the things he wanted to know, the old lady just began talking.

“ _It was a summers’ day long ago, 10 years, 100 years, I can’t remember. Time doesn’t exist for me anymore. Well, that summer day something really odd happened in this town. If you could say it happened in town, it was in the woods actually. Anyways, there was this farmer that had some fields behind the forest. Lately he had complained about the crows a lot, so he decided to put up a scarecrow. He had built it inside of his garage. You need to know that his son had died a few weeks ago, I can’t really remember his name, it began with an F I think, well it doesn’t really matter anyway. So, he still had all the things of his son, his wife just hadn’t been able to throw the things away. Now he had decided to dress the scarecrow in the clothes of his son since he hadn’t been that tall and the scarecrow was too small for his own clothes. So, with the scarecrow wearing the clothes of his dead son he made his way through the woods. Later the people said that they had been followed by a swarm of crows. It was late afternoon and when they reached the field and the sun had already started to go down. The sky was full with dark clouds, it was just a matter of time until it would start to rain, it looked like there was a thunderstorm coming. The farmer hadn’t cared though, he was actually kind of lucky that it would rain, the summer had been really dry and his grains craved for water. After he had put up the scarecrow he stepped back a little. It had already started to rain and his clothes were soaked with water. The thunders and lightning joined the howling of the wind as the farmer stood on the empty field midst the forest around him, looking at the scarecrow wearing his dead sons clothes. I don’t know if it was the quick change of the weather, the tears of the sky mourning his loss, or on a sudden impulse but he reached up and stroked above the scarecrows head, unsure if the water streaming down his face was the rain or his own tears. And in that moment, when he reached out and touched the scarecrow, a bolt shot down from the sky and crashed into the scarecrow. The waves of electricity rushed through the wires of metal that the farmer had used to connect the different parts of the scarecrow. So, through the touch the electricity also flashed through his body. Some of the people say the scarecrow started burning, that it just disappeared, but the most interesting theory that the people told was that through the flashes of electricity and the sudden death the life power of the father somehow converted to the scarecrow, letting the son rise from the dead and come back as the legendary scarecrow. Neither the body of the farmer nor the scarecrow was found after the incident.”_

Everything made sense.

Frank was the dead son of the farmer.

A wave of shock rushed through Gerard and he shivered when he remembered the other thing that the old lady had said.

“ _Throughout the years there were several people that wanted to know what was up with the whole story. One time there even came some British people that wanted to explore the whole story. They never came back. And then the other time, a girl and a boy went for a walk in the forest. They had wanted to look for the scarecrow. I guess it’s needless to say that they never came back as well. There are several other cases the police never cleared up.”_

It couldn’t be true. This boy here, even though he looked like he was dead, Gerard just didn’t think he could be capable of killing someone, not to speak of several people. It seemed impossible. He looked so innocent and friendly, even with all the color drowned out of him. Gerard even found himself wondering if the color would return to his lips if he just kissed him long enough.

Abandoning his thoughts he concentrated on Frank again, not being able to read the expression on his face.

“I just don’t know. I can’t remember.” Frank said again, more to himself than Gerard. He seemed upset.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Somehow Gerard wanted to hug him, calm him down and whisper soothing words in his ear, just keep him close. It was weird, it was like the facts didn’t exist, the facts that told him that Frank was a puppet of hay that had come to life and killed people. Well, if the thing about killing people was true. But instead of hugging him he did nothing, he just stood there and felt a little helpless about the whole situation.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked the boy in front of him instead.

“Well…” Frank started but broke off, not sure what to say. Eventually he started talking again. “It’s just… There were boys with you, when you came here I mean. They aren’t gonna tell anyone anything, right? Right?”

“There aren’t gonna say shit.” Gerard was sure. Those boys, he knew them. They had run off, they had escaped, hell, they had almost shat their pants when they ran off into the woods. They wouldn’t dare to tell what had happened, it would just end up in embarrassing themselves. And even if they did, when Gerard came back, he could tell what really happened. They weren’t gonna risk that, so he just needed to make sure he got back. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to control them. He tried to explain that to Frank.

“They won’t say a thing, but to make sure that they stay quiet, I need to go back.” Immediately after the words were out, Franks face fell and he looked sad, so awfully sad. It hurt Gerard somewhere deep inside, in a place he had never wanted to let someone in, a place he had saved for his family. This place was his heart.

“But…” the other boy trailed off.

“What?” Gerard seemed honestly interested about what Frank thought, what Frank had wanted to say.

“Well, it’s just… I don’t want you to go.” Now Frank seemed abashed, he looked down on his feet, but Gerard heard the smile in his voice. He felt flattered, but he knew he needed to disappoint Frank in order to keep his secret a secret.

“I really need to go, Frank.” Gerard said the name with such a softness, it was like he was made to say his name, the words tasted right on his tongue, not too heavy but light.

“Really? Don’t you want to stay a bit longer? Gerard?” A wave of comfort crashed through his body when he heard Frank say his name. It just sounded so good, he wanted to listen to him, saying it over and over.

“I really need to, Frank.” He said to the crestfallen Frank but quickly added. “But I’ll come back.”

Suddenly Frank rushed over to Gerard and pressed his lips onto the other boys lips. Gerard was too shocked to do anything at first but after a second or two he kissed him back. Eventually he pulled back, even though the kiss had been perfect, something he had desired. Frank stood really close to him now, his mouth near Gerards ear and he could hear him whisper “Stay.”

“Frank…” he mumbled against the grey skin of the boy in front of him. The smell of fresh hay reached his nose. “Don’t you understand? They’re gonna talk.”

“Okay.” The smaller boy gave in, stepping away from Gerard a bit. Immediately Gerard missed the touch of their bodies, the touch of their lips.

“See you tomorrow, Frank.” He whispered into the fog that had arised. He felt the air moving around him, the touch of Franks hand on his shoulder. Through the fog he could hear the voice of him, it seemed like it was everywhere around him, in every single atom of the air surrounding him. “I don’t want to do this anymore, Gerard. It doesn’t feel right. It never did. I am not a monster. I am just the boy next door. I want this to end. I’ve been on this world long enough.” A shiver erupted the pale boys’ body, the words had reached something deep inside him.

“We’ll find a solution.” Gerard said into the fog. He got an answer.

“I’ll await you.”

***

The shadows of the night followed Gerard through the forest, the sounds of the busy city guided him home. The silence was broken through the sirens of the city but somehow it even calmed him down a bit, the heavy sounds of the town against the silence of the trees. When he reached the end of the woods and stepped out of the rows of trees the sky above him shone bright with millions of stars. He didn’t knew any constellations or names of them, he just liked to look up into the sky and watch the billions of lights, thinking about how far away they were from everything. It was the same thing with the moon, he seemed so close, almost touchable and still there were so many miles between them, Gerard couldn’t even imagine it. It was then when Gerard looked up into those lights in the sky when he realized he hadn’t looked at Franks lips after they had kissed, he hadn’t checked if the color had returned. He sighed, the sound escaping into the endlessness of the night sky.

Indeed Gerard was a smart boy. He could combine things, find coherences when nobody else did. Sadly, he didn’t use his skills at school. It just didn’t really interest him. But this whole situation, it was too much at once, he couldn’t find the saving solution, didn’t have the perfect idea yet. You could say he was quite helpless.

So, when the darkness of the night coated him, he didn’t walk home. Instead he had decided to visit the old lady, the lady that had told him everything he knew about all of this. He hoped that she would have the answer, he really hoped it.

As he reached the house it was completely dark. Well, you would say it was normal since it was close to midnight already, but there was something wrong. The door leaned open a little bit and the windows swung open in the warm summer nights’ breeze. It looked like the house was empty. Carefully Gerard pushed open the door, it squealed as the old hinges moved. Once inside, the things he saw confused him. The furniture was coated with dust and webs of spiders hung in the corners of the room. The board-floor underneath his feet creaked with every step he took, the dust vibrated on the floor as he walked around the dark mansion. It was clear that no one had lived here for months, even years. What had happened? Had he just imagined the old lady, had none of this ever happened? No, Gerard was sure, he had met her, he had talked to her. He couldn’t explain all of this, Frank, the empty house, but he was sure it wasn’t just his imagination. It had seemed too real.

Whatever was going on here, he couldn’t find an explanation. But he wouldn’t give up, he would find a way to help Frank.

Slowly he walked home. His parents wouldn’t care if he came home late, they would actually be happy that he had left his room in the basement. When he opened the door of their house he could already hear the TV. He hadn’t wanted to actually say hello and just yell “I’m home.” but he decided to take a look what his family was doing.

They were all sitting on the couch of the living room, his parents and his brother Mikey. He was younger than him, but it had never made a big difference, they got along perfectly. Usually Gerard would have told him what had happened but he felt this weird urge to not say a thing, to just keep quiet. When he looked at the TV the news were on. His parents acknowledged him but didn’t ask him where he’d been and he was thankful for that. He didn’t like lying to them, but he wouldn’t have told them the truth. This way it was way easier. Only Mikey shot him a strange look, the question lingering between the two of them. Wordlessly he let himself fall onto the couch next to him, ignoring the unspoken question his brother had asked him. The news were almost over, only the sport news and the weather forecast were left. The dark haired boy had never really been interested in sports, it just didn’t speak to him. He was the boy that rather drew the whole night than kick a ball over a field during the day, he was the boy that rather read comic books than school books. Normally he would have went to bed now, but he wanted to wait for the weather forecast. He wanted to check if the weather would still be good tomorrow when he wanted to visit Frank again. The sports news were over now as well and the woman that presented the weather was on the TV now. Gerard concentrated on the screen now.

_“Tomorrow, the day is going to start nice and warm in the south of New Jersey. During the day there are gathering some clouds over Newark and in the late afternoon there is a thunderstorm coming. The temperatures are going to stay warm, between 24 to 31 celsius. The night is…”_

Gerard had stopped listening. Something had caught his attention, something the weather lady had said. Suddenly he had an idea.

***

When the pale boy walked down the road and passed the old and empty mansion he could swear that he had seen a face in one of the dirty windows for a moment.

The dark haired boys stood in the shadows of the trees, just like he had done the day before. The only differences were that he was alone this time and that he had a plan. The sun barely came through the dark clouds of the arising thunderstorm but it was still hot, the heat of the day overwhelming him. There wasn’t any wind there yet, the leaves of the trees were completely still as Gerard called for Frank, as he said the same words as he did yesterday, just that he wasn’t afraid this time. As the sun, this big ball of fire, touched the ground he knew the time had come.

_“I am calling you, scarecrow, you, who comes with night,_

_And goes with the glow of the morning light._

_Move your body when the sunlight dies,_

_I wait for you to see you rise.”_

When the fog came, Gerard wasn’t surprised anymore. He enjoyed the way his voice sounded when he said the words, he enjoyed how the earth seemed to soak them up, how everything listened to him. When the wind started crashing against him he just stood there, enjoying the cool blows of wind in his face, abandoning the heat on his skin.

He could see him coming from afar, the sun glowing behind his back.

Eventually Frank had reached him, a look of happiness plastered on his face. Gerard could tell he was happy to see him, he probably had thought that he wouldn’t come back. But Gerard wasn’t that type of guy.

“Thank you for coming back.” Frank beamed at the dark haired boy.

“Oh, it’s no problem, really.” Gerard smiled back at him. He really liked to be near Frank. The glowing sun shone on the grey skin of his face, giving him a shimmer that almost made it seem like the color had returned to his skin, but Gerard knew it better.

“So, Frank, maybe there is a way to end all of this…” He started but Frank interrupted him, the excitement displayed on his face.

“What? How?” He asked, stepping closer to Gerard. The taller boy sighed, not knowing where to start. Frank didn’t knew how he had become what he was now, the scarecrow, and originally Gerard hadn’t planned on telling him, his father had died in the process after all. He didn’t know how he would react. In the end he didn’t have another option though so he started telling Frank the story of how he became a legend. Eventually he reached the part where his idea figured.

“… and yesterday when I came home I watched the news. The weather forecast came on and they said something about a thunderstorm coming up. It was then when it clicked inside my head. What if the thunderstorm can call it off? Like, reverse everything? Make everything like it was before.”

Frank’s facial expression had changed from hurt to disappointment to excitement and in the end to fear during Gerard’s story. Now he remained quiet, eyes closed and brows furrowed like he was thinking hard but just couldn’t find the solution. Eventually he opened his eyes and started talking.

“I don’t know, Gerard. What if something happens to you? And there’s a big chance that it won’t work. And again, what if you get hurt? What if you…” Frank didn’t need to say it. What if he died? Gerard had tried not to think about it because obviously there was a high chance of doing so.

“Don’t worry Frank, it’s going to be fine. I’m going to be fine.” He just said instead, not only calming down the boy in front of him but himself as well.

“I just don’t know…” Frank mumbled, eyes riveted on the ground again. Gerard took one step into his direction and grabbed him by the shoulders, making him look at him. Immediately the smell of fresh hay filled his nose again.

“Listen, Frank. This is the only way I can think of to help you. And the premises are perfect.” Gerard let go of him and gestured up to the sky were the dark clouds had built a wall and as if they were listening to him the first drops of rain touched their faces, streaming down like tears.

“Okay.” Was everything said, but it was all Gerard needed.

“Show me where it happened.”

Frank led him through the field that had now awakened. The wind of the thunderstorm made the grains swing from side to side, the wet plants shining in the last lights of the day.

They reached the middle of the field and there was a circle without grains. Frank stood in the middle of it and Gerard joined him. Above them the sky was highlighted by a bolt. The thunder made their ears ring.

Both of them knew that the time had come.

“Thank you.” Frank said. The look on his face was so heart-warming, he looked as alive as he never had before. His eyes seemed to glow in the fading light.

“Thank _you_.” Said Gerard, even though he didn’t really know why. Well, deep inside he did. He thanked Frank for this adventure, for the things he had experienced, but mostly he thanked him for just being there. He had let him in his heart. He had started to feel something, something big. One part of him didn’t want it to be over already but the rest of him knew that he had to let Frank go. That was what he wanted.

He stepped closer, they were only centimeters apart now. Both of them smiled as Gerard reached up to stroke Franks hair. Suddenly the thunder seemed far, far away. When his hand touched the dark hair he leaned in to kiss him one last time.

The bolt crashed into the boys that were standing in this circle, surrounded by grains that swung in the movement of the wind, surrounded by the trees that seemed to protect them from the world. A swarm of crows flew through the dark sky.

Gerard didn’t feel any pain. When he opened his eyes for a moment he saw Frank’s face, so close to him, their lips still touching, he saw the color of life in his cheeks. He closed his eyes again.

When the thunder came Gerard opened his eyes. He felt something scratchy against his lips. It was hay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frerard fic, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
